vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Translations - Italian
The main publisher, Editrice Nord, can be found here. In addition a very useful database for Italian fantasy is fantascienza (when no ISBN is known, NILF###### entries can be used to find information from this database: visit nilf.it/###### to see their article about a given book). Italian FallingFree 1990.jpg|1990, Gravità Zero (Falling Free), ISBN 9788842902102, published by Nord, translated by Maria Cristina Pietri, cover by Vincent Di Fate Italian FallingFree 1992.jpg|1992, Gravità Zero (Falling Free), NILF106462, published by Nord, translated by Maria Cristina Pietri (one of two books published together; other is Le Guide dell'Infinito by Charles Sheffield, also essay by Bujold, "Theme in Three Variations", translated by Piergiorgio Nicolazzini) Italian FallingFree 1999.jpg|2000, Gravità zero (Falling Free), ISBN 9788842911241, published by Nord, translated by Maria Cristina Pietri, cover by Vincent Di Fate (01 Dec 1999) Italian ShardsOfHonor 1996.jpg|1996, L'onore dei Vor (Shards of Honor), ISBN 9788842908876, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas, cover by Luis Royo or John Berkey Italian ShardsOfHonor 2005.jpg|2005, L'onore dei Vor (Shards of Honor), ISBN 9788842913580, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas Italian Barrayar 1993.jpg|1993, Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 9788842907114, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas, cover by James Warhola (also 1997) Italian Barrayar 2005.jpg|2005, Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 9788842913801, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas Italian TheWarriorsApprentice 1993.jpg|1993, L'Apprendista ammiraglio (The Warrior's Apprentice), NILF106902, published by Arnoldo Mondadori in Urania #1211, translated by Raffaela Ciampa, cover by Oscar Chichoni Italian TheWarriorsApprentice 1998.jpg|1998, L'Apprendista ammiraglio (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 9788842910527, published by Nord, translated by Viviana Viviani, cover by Luis Royo Italian TheWarriorsApprentice 2006.jpg|2006, L'Apprendista ammiraglio (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 9788842914143, published by Nord, translated by Viviana Viviani Italian TheVorGame 1992.jpg|1992, Il Gioco dei Vor (The Vor Game), ISBN 9788842904205, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas, cover by John Harris Italian TheVorGame 2007.jpg|2007, Il Gioco dei Vor (The Vor Game), ISBN 9788842915096, published by Nord, translated by Gianluige Zuddas Italian Cetaganda 1996.jpg|1996, Cetaganda (Cetaganda), ISBN 9788842909408, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas, cover by David B Mattingly Italian Cetaganda 2008.jpg|2008, Cetaganda (Cetaganda), ISBN 9788842915232, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas Italian EthanOfAthos 1996.jpg|1996, La Spia dei Dendarii (Ethan of Athos), ISBN 9788842909361, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas, cover by Jim Burns Italian EthanOfAthos.jpg|2008, La spia dei Dendarii (Ethan of Athos), ISBN 9788842915959, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas Italian BrothersInArms.jpg|1994, Il Nemico dei Vor (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 9788842907862, published by Nord, translated by Maria Cristina Pietri, cover by Doug Beekman Italian BordersOfInfinity 1992.jpg|1992, L'eroe dei Vor (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 9788842902348, published by Nord, translated by Annarita Guarnieri, cover by David B Mattingly Italian MirrorDance.jpg|1995, I due Vorkosigan (Mirror Dance), ISBN 9788842908326, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas, cover by Barclay Shaw Italian MirrorDance 2012.jpg|2012, I due Vorkosigan (Mirror Dance), published by Arnoldo Mondadori in Urania Collezione #108, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas, cover by Franco Brambilla Italian Memory.jpg|1997, Memory (Memory), ISBN 9788842909910, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas, cover by Gary Ruddell Italian Komarr.jpg|2002, Komarr (Komarr), ISBN 9788842912248, published by Nord, translated by Anna Feruglio Dal Dan, cover by Gary Ruddell Italian CivilCampaign.jpg|2003, Guerra di strategie (A Civil Campaign), ISBN 9788842912491, published by Nord, translated by Anna Feruglio Dal Dan, cover by Jim Burns Italian DiplomaticImmunity.jpg|2004, Immunità Diplomatica (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 9788842913047, published by Nord, translated by Anna Feruglio Dal Dan Italian Cryoburn.jpg|2012, La criocamera di Vorkosigan (Cryoburn), published by Arnoldo Mondadori in Urania #1585, translated by Flora Staglianò, cover by Franco Brambilla Italian ciclo combo.jpg|1996, il Ciclo dei Vor (A collection of Barrayar, The Vor Game, Mirror Dance), ISBN 9788842909187, all translated by Gianluigi Zuddas, cover by John Harris Italian DreamweaversDilemma.jpg|2009, Il dilemma della tessitrice di sogni (Dreamweaver's Dilemma), ISBN 9788889096956, published by Delos Books, translated by Elisabetta Vernier, cover by Stephan Martiniere Italian MountainsOfMourning.jpg|1991, Le Montagne del Dolore (The Mountains of Mourning), published by Nord, in the collection I Premi Hugo 1984-1990, translated by Rita Botter Pierangeli Italian Weatherman Analog 1994.jpg|1994, Il meteorologo (Weatherman), in Analog Fantascienza, illustrated by D. Harris (magazine cover by Davide Fabbri) Italian Weatherman 2007.jpg|2007, Miles Vorkosigan. L'uomo del tempo (Weatherman), ISBN 9788889096628, published by Delos Books, translator same as in Analog Italian_Weatherman_ebook.jpg|2010, Miles Vorkosigan L'uomo del tempo (ebook Weatherman), ISBN 9788865300879, published by Delos Italian BordersOfInfinity 2000.jpg|2000, Alle frontiere dell'infinito (The Borders of Infinity), ISBN 9788842911593, published by Nord, translated by Annarita Guarnieri and Rita Botter Pierangeli, cover by David B Mattingly Italian WinterfairGifts.jpg|2006, Festa d'inverno a Barrayar (Winterfair Gifts), ISBN 9788889096291, published by Delos Books - Odissea Fantascienza 5, translated by Elisabetta Vernier Italian WinterfairGifts ebook.jpg|2010, Festa d'inverno a Barrayar (ebook Winterfair Gifts), ISBN 9788865300671, published by Delos Books, translated by Elisabetta Vernier Italian TheSpiritRing 1994.jpg|1994, Terra di Incantesimi (The Spirit Ring), ASIN B00URU4ECS, published by Arnoldo Mondadori in Urania #73, translated by Claudia Verpelli, cover by Oliviero Berni Italian TheSpiritRing 2008.jpg|2008, L'anello dell'incantesimo (The Spirit Ring), ISBN 9788895724201, published by Delos Books, translated by Annarita Guarnieri, cover by Thomas Thiemeyer Italian TheSpiritRing ebook.jpg|2010, L'anello dell'incantesimo (ebook The Spirit Ring), ISBN 9788865300763, published by Delos Books, translated by Annarita Guarnieri, cover by Thomas Thiemeyer Italian CurseOfChalion 2003.jpg|2003, L'Ombra Della Maledizione (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 9788842912910, published by Nord, translated by Annarita Guarnieri and Rosa C Stoppani, cover by Arturo Picca Italian CurseOfChalion 2006.jpg|2006, L'Ombra Della Maledizione (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 9788850210053, published by TEA of Milan, translated by Annarita Guarnieri and Rosa C. Stoppani, cover by Geoff Taylor Italian PaladinOfSouls 2004.jpg|2004, La Messaggera delle anime (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 9788842913382, published by Nord, translated by Rossana Terrone, cover by David Bowers Italian PaladinOfSouls 2006.jpg|2007, La Messaggera delle anime (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 9788850213436, published by TEA of Milan, translated by Rossana Terrone, cover by Dominic Harman Italian HallowedHunt.jpg|2008, L' incantesimo dello spirito (Hallowed Hunt), ISBN 9788842915065, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas, cover by David Bowers Category:Translations